To never trust
by M.Parker
Summary: To never trust is to never feel you moron, and that is exactly what I'm doing!" she hissed at the boy across from her. "Then you have never lived..." came his calm and chilling reply, "because you never will, unless you take a chance, unless you try"
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Prolog -  
  
"Tomoyo...?"  
  
Nothing was heard on the other end except for the heavy sobs of her best friend.  
  
"Tomoyo...talk to me..." the emerald eyed girl pleaded over the phone in a soft voice.  
  
"He never liked me..." came the harsh reply.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jero! Who else!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I caught the damn bastard with Charlotte, you know, that American girl..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And then he said that he never liked me and that I was only useful for homework!"  
  
More sobbing came from her side.  
  
"Tomoyo...everything will be fine..." she whispered back to her friend, feeling her pain, cursing Jero mentally for sticking her in this state.  
  
"No it won't!"  
  
"Yes it will..."  
  
A long sigh filled her ear.  
  
"Look, I'm going to go...I'll call you later alright?" Tomoyo said before hanging up.  
  
She sat there for a few moments, still holding the phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone as if it held all the answers in the world.  
  
How could someone be so cruel?  
  
How could someone toy with the emotions of others as if it was dice?  
  
And this wasn't the first time she had heard one of her friends sobbing on the phone because of some guy and his stupid mistakes.  
  
Had to be the fifth.  
  
'No more...' she thought bitterly, finally hanging up the phone. 'Enough is enough...'  
  
And it was that day, which Sakura Kinomoto had made her vow.  
  
To never trust a man.  
  
To never trust.  
  
To never feel.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know that there are a lot of stories like this one, but give it a chance huh?  
  
Review if you think I should continue! Well I'm going to anyways...  
  
Just review if you think this story should be on a website or at the back of my computer! -  
  
M.Parker 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Yay! You want me to continue! That makes me so happy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - 2 years later - - -

"Chiharu, will you come out?"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm fat!"

Sakura Kinomoto let out a long and frustrated growl, leaning against the cubical door that contained one of her friends, Chiharu in it. Who was currently crying herself out until there was no liquid left in her to cry.

"We've been through this Chiharu! You are NOT fat!" she stated while crossing her arms, looking over to the mirrors where her best friend, Tomoyo was currently applying black mascara to her eyelashes.

"Says you! You're skinny!"

"I am not! And who says that you're fat?"

"Yamazaki! Who else?!"

Thud

And that was the sweet sound of Sakura's head colliding with the door.

"You're listening to Yamazaki?! Chiharu! You know that he just wants to get under your skin!"

"Mission accomplished..." she mumbled from inside.

"Chiharu...will you just come out?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"I'll buy you a fudge pudding..." Sakura bribed.

"Make it ice cream"

Sakura sighed.

"Deal"

Click

And out stepped a red eyed Chiharu.

"Hey..." Sakura smiled softly before giving her a hug.

"You know better then to listen to Yamazaki...and you are NOT fat!"

Chiharu gave her a feeble smile as her friend pulled away from her, letting her hand wipe away the stray tears.

"I know...it's just..."

"Because a guy said it...I know..."

Tomoyo finally straightened and gave a warm smile in Chiharu's direction.

"Want me to fix you up?" she asked.

A sniffle from the brown haired girl was all she needed as an answer before the raven haired girl started to work her magic, or more like make-up, on her.

"Sakura you should really consider at least some mascara...it would bring out your lovely eyes" Tomoyo commented with a sigh.

Ah yes, and here was the usual conversation of the day.

"You know that I hate that stuff Tomoyo" Sakura muttered while handing her the cover up.

What could she say? She may not wear the stuff, but she knew the order that her best friend always did her make-up.

She sighed as she took the compact and dabbed it onto the girls face.

"I don't see why..."

Sakura smirked while placing her hand on her shoulder. "And you don't have too"

RRIIINNNG!

The girl's bathroom door swung open and two faces appeared.

"Hey you guys, that was the bell!" one with glasses informed while the other stepped in and went over to Chiharu.

"Hey...you okay now?" she asked with a sweet voice.

Chiharu nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine now"

A few minutes later, after Tomoyo's make-up was herded back into her tiny purse (it was a real mystery how everything managed to fit in there...) they were walking down the hallways of their high school, heading for their homeroom.

"I'll see you guys in Math class!" Tomoyo waved as she disappeared in the other direction with the other girl, Rika.

"Bye!"

"Hey, did you two hear the news?" the girl with the glasses said while clutching her books close to her chest.

"What Naoko?" Chiharu asked with interest.

"There's a new kid who's going to be in our class!"

"Oh really? Is he hot?"

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes.

This was the girl who was just crying in a bathroom stall a few minutes ago.

"See for yourself" Naoko said with a smile as she pointed across the hall to a boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes that were looking straight ahead, heading towards the office that was behind them.

"Oh he IS hot!" Chiharu giggled.

Sakura had to stop herself from rolling her emerald eyes again, and instead blew her bangs out of her face.

"He's looking this way!" Naoko whispered.

Sakura looked back over to him, seeing him looking straight back at her. She raised her eyebrow at him before looking back to in front of her, and tried to push out the sounds of Chiharu and Naoko's giggling.

Honestly they were acting like childish school girls!

Wait...they are.

"Come on you guys, we're going to be late..." Sakura muttered, pulling on the arms of her starring friends.

"Wait a minute...ah crap! You guys go ahead; I forgot my math book in my locker!" Sakura said while turning around to head back.

"What? Sakura you're going to be late! Again!" Chiharu protested.

"Don't worry about it, get to class!" Sakura gave them a smile before heading towards her locker.

It was pretty much the middle of the year, and still she had to scan the top of the lockers, looking at all the numbers before she finally reached hers.

131

Good old 131

She stood in front of it with her hands on her hips.

'Now, are you going to be a good locker and open up for me?' she thinks while reaching over and spinning the padlock.

She lifted the handle and pulled it open.

Only it didn't budge.

"Of course not..." she mumbles before pulling even harder.

Whoosh!

And her locker door literally flew open, sending all of her loose papers inside, spilling to the ground.

Sighing, she bent down to pick them up.

After picking up all the ones within sight she started to look through them to see if they were all there.

One was missing...

Her history test which she had failed...again...

"Here"

Spinning around, she came face to face with the boy she saw in the hallway earlier, the new kid, and in his hands held her precious test.

Sakura took it quickly before placing it on top of her pile and placed them on the top shelf of her locker while mumbling a quick "thanks"

She snagged her math book at the back of her locker before slamming it shut and spun the lock once to lock it before turning around, coming face to face with the boy.

"Ah!" she yelled in shock, dropping her math book in the process, and she watched almost in slow motion as it fell and landed right on his foot, and figures, the spine landed on it. She always knew math was deadly, now she had proof.

"Ow! Watch it!" he cursed, lifting his foot and rubbed it.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes and crossed her arms. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me" he scowled, bending down, getting her book and shoved it into her arms.

She snatched it while glaring at him. "Well maybe you shouldn't stand right behind me!"

His amber eyes glared back at her.

"I just wanted to ask where the office was" he muttered, looking away from her.

"Down the hall, to the left, walk down that corridor then hang a right...can't miss it" Sakura snapped while heading back towards her homeroom.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

"Miss Kinomoto...you are late...again" the homeroom teacher scolded as soon as Sakura stepped foot into the classroom.

"I'm sorry; I had some locker trouble..." she said with a sheepish smile.

"This is the twentieth time you have had 'locker trouble', could you please go to the office" she ordered.

Sakura sighed before turning around and headed back into the hallway, and towards the office.

"Could you please go to the office...I DID have locker trouble! Not my fault they assigned me a crappy locker!" she muttered angrily to herself.

Reaching the office door, she yanked it open to have her ears filled with quiet talking and the whispers of the phone ringing somewhere.

The secretary, who was on the phone, looked up to her before holding up a finger then pointing over to the waiting chairs.

Sighing, she took a seat and looked around the office, the pale peach color looked dirty now, and the cheesy flowery wallpaper needed a change. The whole office did.

A few minutes later, the secretary hung up the phone and walked over to her.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto, what can I do for you?"

"My homeroom teacher sent me here for being late again..." she explained with another sheepish smile.

"Ah yes...more locker trouble I'm guessing?" she asked, peering at her over her glasses.

She nodded.

The secretary sighed, while adjusting her glasses.

"Well, how about this, I'll get you to do a small job for me and you can get off without a detention"

Sakura smiled. "Sure! What do I have to do?" she asked.

"We have a new student...Li Syaoran, Syaoran, could you please come in?"

Sakura looked over to the door to only see a boy standing there.

And wouldn't you know it? It was the same kid from her locker.

Man today just sucked...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the first real chapter! Hope you liked it!

Hope you'll review!

I like reviews...

M.Parker.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Last Chapter –

"We have a new student...Li Syaoran, Syaoran, could you please come in?"

Sakura looked over to the door to only see a boy standing there.

And wouldn't you know it? It was the same kid from her locker.

Man today just sucked...

- Chapter Two –

Sakura starred long and hard at him, while biting her tongue inside her mouth not to lash out and scream "NO!" at the secretary. She only spoke a few sentences to the bastard and she hated him! In fact, she hated EVERY guy she talked to! Except for maybe Yamazaki...he had an excuse, but she still didn't trust him!

"Sakura? Sakura?"

She blinked, returning to the office and looked up to her.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you could maybe show him around the school..."

'Think Sakura think!'

"But...I...uh...my math teacher will probably wonder where I was if I missed his 'excellent' class!!" she stammered out while taking a step back.

"Oh come now Sakura, I'll excuse you from your classes so you don't have to worry about that!" the secretary smiled down to the girl.

"Heh, heh, you don't have to do that..."

"I insist! Now, Syaoran, here is your schedule, I managed to form it basically around most of Sakura's classes so you won't have to be confused and get lost, and this is your locker number and the lock" the secretary explained, turning around to the office counter and got the item's together.

While her back was turned though, she missed the glaring war that somehow broke out between the two.

Each side equal to the other, no side daring to give up...who will be victorious?!

"Here you go" the secretary smiled as she handed Syaoran the item's, making him break away and look at her.

"Er...thanks"

The elder woman looked at the two with a smile before shooing them out the door.

"But! Wait! I have a math test I need to take!" Sakura protested.

Slam!

Sakura sighed as she glared at the office door that was so rudely shut in her face.

Slowly turning around, she looked over to the Li kid who was starring at her.

"What?" she snapped before brushing past him and began to walk.

She heard the sounds of him sigh, and then followed by his footsteps as he walked after her.

"Alright, over there is the school's store, you can buy school supplies, snacks and other shit there" Sakura said quickly, pointing over to a large window in the wall, where silver shutters were sealed shut.

"It's open before school, after school, lunch, break and so on..."

She glanced over to him, only to see him nod once.

Sakura then pointed to the right where a large open area was, with a whole bunch of tables and chairs were.

"Commons area, if you have a free block, you can come here to study, eat, or just hang out and talk..."

Her finger then pointed to some large doors at the back of the commons area. "Gym"

He nodded again.

"And those stairs up there, lead to the theatre where plays and teacher meetings and crap take place" she said while pointing to the small set of stairs that were located at the other end of the commons area.

Sakura then turned herself to him and held her hand out.

"Schedule"

He rolled his amber eyes at her before handing it to her.

"Alright, you have Math, Gym, and English with me...joy" she mumbled under her breath.

She turned her body to the left and pointed down the hall. "Down there is where our math class is...you already know where the Gym is..."

She started walking towards two more doors that were located right beside the office.

Pulling open one of the doors, they were then met with a set of stairs. The two started climbing up the stairs before they finally reached the third floor"

"Alright, down the hall, to the left and straight ahead is the English classroom, even though it says Science room"

"Science room?"

"Teacher's are too lazy to change the signs..." she explained quickly, and then turned in the other direction. "And the VERY last door down there is your Science class...even though it says Computer room..."

He nodded slightly as she held her hand back out "Locker number"

He handed the paper to her and she looked at the number, 125, a little 'too' close to her locker...

"Right, back to the first floor then..."

And back down they headed.

Once they reached the doors, Sakura pushed them open and turned to the left and headed down the hall which she had pointed to him is where the Math class was.

She stopped right in front of his locker and shoved the piece of paper back into her hands.

"There, I showed you were all your classes are, the homeroom is right beside you...have a nice life" she said coldly while turning to head to her Math class.

"What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?" she turned on her heel and looked at him with a glare.

"Ever since I got here you've gave me every hint that you hate me, do you do this to everyone or am I just special?"

"Don't flatter yourself..."

"And I haven't even known you that long! What could I have possibly done to you to make you hate me?"

"THAT is none of your business..." she growled with a glare before turning back around and walked to her class.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- -

Syaoran set his jaw as he watched her walk off before turning to his new locker and opened it, shoving his bag into it before closing it, spinning the lock to well...lock it. Looking down to where she had just went; he let out a long sigh before taking the same path down it.

This year was bound to be so VERY long and so VERY painful if he had to put up with more people like her...

Honestly...it's people like her who should come with warning labels...

He reached the classroom door and peered in through the glass, only to see...who else? But the girl, who pretty much hates him.

He watched her for a moment as she looked over to a girl with raven hair with a warm smile and laugh slightly as she opened her binder.

So she wasn't cold to everyone...interesting...

He then saw a boy in front of her turn around and quickly placed a note on her desk before turning around again.

Syaoran watched as she looked at the note before opening it, then rolled her eyes, then crumpled the note and threw it at the guy's head.

And he could read her lips clearly saying; "No!"

Then it dawned on him...

So...she doesn't like guys huh?

He didn't know why, or how, but he felt a challenge rising around here.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all...

He smirked for a while before grabbing the doorknob and twisted it while pulling it open.

The teacher stopped what she was doing and looked at him with a smile.

"You must be our new student...class, please say hello to Li Syaoran"

He looked around the class, finding all the girls eyes on him, and the guys just glanced at him before going back to what they were doing.

He looked over to Sakura and starred at her for a while, seeing her roll her emerald green eyes at her before looking over to the girl with raven hair.

"That's the guy I told you about..." she mumbled to her.

The girl next to her, looked up to Syaoran with a smile before looking back to her friend. "He's hot!"

"Not..."

Syaoran couldn't help but smirk.

"Let's see...you can take a seat...right next to Eriol..." the teacher said, pointing to the back of the room where a boy with bluish black hair sat, with glasses.

Making his way down the aisle of desks, he came to the desk and looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Eriol" the boy said to him with the same, calm, smile.

"Syaoran" he mumbled before taking his seat, looking to the back of Sakura's head.

And only one thought passed his mind...

'What am interesting year this is going to be...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short chapter...I know, I know...even I'M disappointed with it...

Anyways, I promise that more will happen in the next one!

But for now...a poll!!!

What sort of style should Sakura's clothes be?

Like in the show

Punk rock

Her own style

Tomoyo's clothes...mwahaha

Preppy...NUUUU!!

Tell me what you think! Give me a review with your answer!!

Oh hey, in case you're wondering, I used the diagram of my high school for Sakura's XDD

Review please!

M.Parker


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Last Chapter –

"Hi, I'm Eriol" the boy said to him with the same, calm, smile.

"Syaoran" he mumbled before taking his seat, looking to the back of Sakura's head.

And only one thought passed his mind...

'What an interesting year this is going to be...'

- Chapter Three –

"Tomoyo..."

"Hmm?"

"What IS that?!"

"What is what?"

"That! It's...it's..." Sakura was sitting in her desk chair, facing her bed with a look of pure horror sewn on her face.

Tomoyo was currently going through her closet, picking out clothes, oblivious to what her best friend was starring at.

"It's what?" she asked.

"Those are clothes?!" she blurted out.

Her door opened and in walked Chiharu, Rika and Yamazaki.

"Oh my god Sakura! Are those for you?" Chiharu squealed as she looked at the clothes on her bed.

"Unfortunately..." she muttered under her breath.

"They're so...original!"

"Thank you Chiharu" Tomoyo smiled.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura started slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Are those...booty shorts?!"

"Yeah...so?"

Sakura groaned.

"You know, back in the 70's booty shorts..."

Both Chiharu and Sakura looked over to the boy with a fixed glare. "Not now Yamazaki!" they chorused.

"Sakura you're very lucky to have Tomoyo make you all these neat clothes..." Rika said with a smile.

"Come on you two, I think we should leave the room so Sakura can change" Yamazaki said with a grin as they walked out the door.

"Remind me to THANK you later Yamazaki" Sakura mumbled with a glare.

The door closed with a snap and she sighed.

"Finally! Thought they NEVER leave!" a male voice said, and soon a yellow stuffed bear with wings flew in front of the girls face.

"You promised me pudding! I don't smell any pudding!" he complained with a glare.

"Sorry Kero...I'll get it later okay?" Sakura smiled slightly.

"Are those your clothes?" he asked, flying over to the bed and Sakura nodded.

"Good work Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo giggled slightly. "Thank you Kero"

"Not you too!" Sakura groaned.

"Now, now Sakura, you ARE a woman aren't you?"

"Yeah..." she said slowly.

"Then you got to start acting like one! You have a great body! Use it!"

"KERO!!!"

"What?! I'm just saying..."

"Kero's right Sakura, you have such a cute figure!"

"So do you! I don't see you in your own designs!"

Tomoyo sighed, feeling like she was trying to bribe a 4 year old to go to the dentist and get his teeth pulled.

"Just put them on will you?"

Sakura growled as she stood up and went over to her bed, snatching the clothes. "Fine...the things I do for you Tomoyo..."

And out came the video camera.

"Wha? TOMOYO!"

"What? I want to get it all on tape!" the raven girl giggled behind the lens.

And pretty soon Kero had flown in front of the lens.

"Hey! Why don't you get a shot of me? We all KNOW that the camera just LOVES me!"

"Whoa careful there Kero, your ego just might blow up" Tomoyo teased.

"Hey! Hey! It's not my fault I was created this sexy!"

Tomoyo laughed as she continued video taping the tiny guardian beast.

"You know what we should do?"

"What's that Kero?"

"Make a video documentary on me! I do have a very interesting life you know..." Kero pumped up proud as he crossed his tiny arms with a smug smirk.

"You see...it all started when I was a little guardian beast...sort of like now...only bigger, with bigger teeth..."

"Er...Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo pressed pause on her video camera and looked over to her best friend.

Starting from the bottom up, Sakura wore knee high black boots, along with dark purple fishnet stockings, and then there was the black booty shorts that Sakura didn't like that much, on the back of them there were two red hand prints. Her shirt ended right before her stomach, along the top it looked like a one strap black shirt, and on the right arm it came down to her elbow before it was slit open and went past her fingertips for a wide open sleeve. On the left arm, attached to the shirt were red, wide fishnets that hugged her arm all the way down to her finger tips where it too had a wide sleeve. And to top off the whole outfit, red seatbelt like straps were placed on her shoulders and went across her body where they were locked together on her bare stomach.

Tomoyo quickly turned on her camera. "Sakura that's so cute!"

"I feel like a Goth!"

"Well that's kind of what I was going for..."

"All this for practice?!"

"Sakura I have to admit you do look pretty damn good...now both of you leave...I have to beat IBM Wars before dinner!"

Tomoyo giggled as she placed her video camera down on Sakura's desk before the two left.

And shortly, after Chiharu and Rika practically 'Ooh'ed and 'Aww'ed over the outfit, the five headed downstairs to Sakura's garage.

About a year ago, Sakura's father, Fujitaka, finally gave into Sakura's pleading and let her have the garage to herself.

This for only one reason.

To practice their songs of course.

Sakura never thought of herself ever being in a band, but here she was, with her best friends, and they were in a band. They were pretty good too.

The only thing that confused Sakura, was how Tomoyo always wanted her to sing, she knew she too had a great voice, but she was always encouraging Sakura to lead the vocals, with Chiharu and herself there for backup.

With Chiharu on bass, Tomoyo on a electric guitar, Yamazaki on drums, and of course, Rika pitching their sound, they were ready.

"Hey, Naoko said that she couldn't make it today..." Chiharu started.

"Why what happened?" Sakura asked while closing the garage door down, on the back of it proudly presented their attempt at graffiti art, in the end it was only Yamazaki who could do it well enough.

"Well, she said she got caught in the computer lab, printing out some horror story about ghosts and she got a detention..."

Sakura paled slightly at the words 'horror' and 'ghosts'.

"That's a bummer..." Rika said softly, flicking on everything, pushing the dials up on the board slowly.

Sakura went over to the mike and adjusted it to the right height for herself.

"So what song should we start off with today?" Tomoyo asked, picking up her deep purple guitar and placed the strap on her shoulder, pushing it down slightly so it didn't hang right in front of her for now.

Chiharu had picked up her gold colored bass guitar and placed the strap on her shoulder as well.

"How about that knew one that Sakura wrote?"

Sakura blinked. "What? Oh no, not mine! It's not that good!"

"Sakura, we all heard you singing it to yourself in the change room..."

Sakura's face flushed a deep red.

"Wha-what?!"

Yamazaki, who was sitting at his drum set, flicking off an imaginary speck of dust nodded slightly. "You're not as quiet, nor alone as you thought you were" he grinned.

"Yeah! Come on Sakura! It's really good!" Rika cheered from her spot on the board.

"Okay..."

"We even got together when you were in detention and got a beat to it, how about we play it and you start whenever you want, we can always make improvements after" Tomoyo said with a grin as well.

Sakura sighed as she turned around to face the mike. "Alright, let's do this then..."

Yamazaki did a count with his sticks before Tomoyo started playing the guitar, and soon the garage was echoing and pounding with a fast, rock beat.

Sakura looked over to them with a small sigh before she gripped the mike and the pole that held it up.

"I don't give a damn about my reputation

You're living in the past, it's a new generation

Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do

And that's what I'm gonna do

And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation

Oh no"

Sakura began singing, and soon both Tomoyo and Chiharu stepped up to the mikes that were in front of her and added into it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" they chorused

"Not me!" Sakura added with a grin.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me" they echoed behind her.

Sakura lifted up the mike stand and held it to her side as she continued.

"And I don't give a damn about my reputation

I never said I wanted to improve my station

And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun

And I don't have to please no one

And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation

Oh no"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

"Not me!"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me"

"Oh no!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

"Not me!"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me"

Sakura turned around and faced them, as she took the mike off the stand with a smirk.

"And I don't give a damn about my reputation

I've never been afraid of any deviation

And I don't really care if I'm strange

I ain't gonna change  
  
And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation

Oh no"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

"Not me!"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me"

"Oh no!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

"Not me!"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me"

"Break it down!" Sakura sang and Tomoyo stepped up closer to the mike and so did Chiharu to get a louder sound, as Rika still fiddled with the sound and pitch to get the right sound.

Yamazaki was beginning to sweat slightly from the fast beat that they were going at and Sakura grinned at him.

"And I don't give a damn about my reputation

The world's in trouble, there's no communication

And everyone can say what they want to say

It never gets better anyway  
  
So why should I care about a bad reputation, anyway?

Oh no"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

"Not me!"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me"

"Oh no!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

"Not me!"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me"

"Oh no"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

"Not me!"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me"

"Oh no!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

"Not me-!" Sakura sang loud, holding it for a while before stopping and the whole band came to a stop.

Sakura was slightly out of breath and she looked around the group.

"That was awesome Sakura!" Chiharu grinned widely at her.

"Hey! I didn't do that all by myself you know..."

"So what are we going to call that one?" Rika asked, pulling out the CD, she had recorded it all at the same time, just proves how good she was at her job.

"Well that's easy...Bad Reputation!" Yamazaki said from the back, taking out his water bottle and took a long drink.

Rika nodded as she quickly wrote the name onto the CD before placing it in the thin CD case and went over to the wall, where other CD's were. It was a large and fairly long CD rack hanging on the wall, only there was too of them. Labeled above them on the wall it read: "Hits" and the other one read "Standby"

Sakura didn't know why they had a standby, but Yamazaki told her that they could always come back to those songs with fresh idea's and do it over.

"SAKURA!!"

Sakura sighed as she looked up to the ceiling where the kitchen was, and where Touya was yelled at her from.

"Sorry guys...I guess that's the end of practice..." she mumbled before pulling the garage door up and headed into her house.

"Wait a minute Sakura!"

She turned and saw Tomoyo run up to her.

"What?"

"I left my things in your room"

The two walked into the house and saw Yuki standing there.

Sakura smiled at him, feeling a blush slowly form on her cheeks. Yuki was her older brothers' friend, she's known him forever, and got kind of nervous around him. He was just a small crush, but that's all she would let it be...

"Yeah Touya?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen after saying a hello to Yuki.

"It's your turn to cook dinner, dad might be a little late tonight" he informed as he threw an apron at her, covering her head.

"Hey!" she scowled.

Tomoyo returned from upstairs with her bag in her hand, she walked over to Sakura and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Kero's pretty pissed off..."

"Shit! I forgot all about him!" Sakura hissed as she finished tieing the apron.

"Hey, did you guys know that you have a new neighbor?" Yuki asked as he entered the kitchen.

"What? We do?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the window that faced the front lawn, seeing a large moving van in the large house next to theirs.

"I wonder...who they are" Sakura mumbled with Tomoyo standing next to her, holding the drape up for her.

Sakura watched as many VERY expensive looking pieces of art, furniture and other things got hauled into the house.

"Hey look!"

"Huh?"

"Isn't that the Li kid from school?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahaha! I'm leaving it there for you! Anyways, I hope I don't get any flames about the band thing, I think it's cool personally, and I've decided to go with a bit of Tomoyo's style and Sakura's own style!!

Anyways, the next update probably won't be for a VERY long time...seeing how I'm going to my dad's for a week (which means no computer) and then I'm off to Toronto! WHOO! First time too!

Going to buy so much manga and clothes...and of course –sighs- school supplies...

Hey! We all knew that summer couldn't last forever...WAH! –cries-

Well anyways...hope you enjoy the chapter...and I'll be updating in September! –cries again-

Oh summer...where for art thou?

Yeah, yeah...I'll stop now...

Coming home to lots of reviews though might make me happy and update quickly! –smiles-

Please review!

And until next time...

M.Parker


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

- Last Chapter –

"Hey look!"

"Huh?"

"Isn't that the Li kid from school?"

- Chapter Four –

It took her a while for Tomoyo's words to actually sink into Sakura's mind, and when it finally did, it her, hard.

"What?!" she hissed, glaring at the back of the new kid's chestnut brown head.

Despising what she wore, she stormed out of her home and towards the house next to hers.

She was furious!

Why was HE moving next to her?!

When Sakura finally reached him, she crossed her arms over her chest, watching this...jerk, watch the movers move heir stuff.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he slowly turned around to face her.

"WHAT are YOU doing?!" she growled loudly.

His amber eyes looked her up and down before smirking and rose an eyebrow.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious" he answered.

It was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I guess it's not to you, but o answer your question...I'm moving into this house...nice outfit Kinomoto"

"Why you-"

"Syaoran, there you are...who is your friend here?" a different voice interrupted.

Turning on her heel, Sakura was now facing a woman who was much taller than herself and much older, yet held much beauty.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto mother" Li answered.

The woman smiled and bowed slightly.

"My name is Yelen, it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura"

The young girl starred at the woman, before her brain finally let everything settle down and she bowed back.

"Do you live next door to us?" Yelen asked.

"Yes" Sakura answered.

"SYAORAN!"

Li winced slightly at the voice before a girl the same age as him with raven black hair that was pulled up into two buns, and fire red ruby eyes stormed out of the house and stabbed an accusing finger into his chest.

"What was the big idea ditching me today at school?!" she shouted.

"Meiling!" Li said, eyes wide as saucer's as he backed away from her slowly.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN VIOLATED!!" she screamed right into his face.

'God...the whole family is off their rockers' Sakura thought while watching the scene being played out right in front of her.

"Meiling I don't think that-"

"So now you're calling me ugly?!"

"NO!"

"Then what?!"

"Sakura would you like to come in for some tea?" Yelen asked, completely ignoring the two.

"Thanks, but-"

"Good!" she smiled before dragging her inside.

"Oh wow!" Sakura exclaimed once they walked inside.

They were facing a large hall, where the two main colors were strictly light blue and gold. Huge, gold carpeted, stairs were right in the middle, leading to the second floor. Many ancient looking artifacts were placed here and there, and the spicy smell of cinnamon filled the room and Sakura's senses.

"Your house is huge!" Sakura blurted out, her voice echoing in the hall.

"Why thank you Sakura, our other one was bigger though..."

"You're kidding!"

Yelen laughed slightly.

"No, I'm not"

"It's gorgeous" she complimented.

A bunch of female voices reached their ear's, and Sakura turned to see four giggling teenaged girls come down the stairs.

All at once, they stopped, starred at Sakura before they literally freaked out and attacked her.

"She's so kawaii!"

"Look at the outfit!"

"Great figure"

"Love the hair!"

Sakura found herself turning bright ed as Yelen shooed away the girls.

"Those are my daughters...they tend to...get too excited at times"

Sakura had to bite her tongue not to rudely you please set the table outside and prepare tea for three?"

An elderly looking man with a kind face and dressed in a tuxedo smile and nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Li"

And with that he walked away as Sakura looked over to Yelen with an questioning gaze.

"Three?"

"For Syaoran of course! Seeing how he's your friend and all..."

'Bite your tongue, don't say anything, bite your tongue, don't say anything...' Sakura chanted in her head while chewing on her tongue to stop herself.

"Oh...right" she replied slowly.

An annoyed looking Syaoran and a pissed off Meiling soon came through the great oak doors, Meiling still telling him off for who knows what now and Syaoran just ignoring her.

"Meiling, could you please help show the mover's where to put the training equipment" Yelen said loud enough for her to hear and the girl stopped and looked at the woman.

"Yes Auntie Yelen" she sighed before punching Li's arm.

"I'll be back" she threatened before walking away.

Li rubbed the tender spot on his arm before looking over to Sakura.

"Come Syaoran, we're going to have tea in the garden..." Yelen smiled at the two.

"We are?" he repeated as he and Sakura were lead away to the back.

They soon walked out beautiful French doors and out onto their 50 yard lawn, complete with fountain, where a small white table was placed in the middle, Wei standing next to it with a steaming pot of tea.

"Wow...you guys unpack fast..." Sakura blinked, looking around in awe as she took a seat at the table, Syaoran sitting down next to her and his mother across from them.

"Oh no, we got them to paint the house and do the garden MONTH'S before we moved in" she explained.

"Oh"

"So...tell me how you two met" she beamed while Wei poured them all some tea. She criss-crossed her fingers and placed her elbows on the table.

Both Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other, Sakura giving him a small glare as Syaoran looked back over to his mother.

"Sakura showed me around the school"

"Oh! Well that was nice" Yelen said, with all smiles.

Sakura busied herself while picking up the cup and took a small sip out of it before blinking.

"This is delicious!"

The elder woman smiled. "Yes, it's all the way from Hong Kong"

"Wow, it's great!"

"Why thank you Sakura, you seem like a very nice girl"

"Yes...she is" Syaoran agreed and Sakura's head shot up and looked at him, seeing a smirk on his face and she had to stop herself from glaring.

"I...have to get back home, dinner is going to be soon, and my dad will worry..." Sakura said with a bow of her head as she slowly began to stand up.

"Oh...well, won't you have dinner with us?" Yelen asked, standing up as well.

"Oh no! I couldn't! Wouldn't want to be a burden" Sakura smiled.

"Oh nonsense! I insist! In fact...I, Yelen Li, invite the whole Kinomoto family over for dinner!"

And so there they were, Sakura, her father, Fujitaka, her older brother Touya, and, with the permission of Yelen of course, Tomoyo, all sat at the huge wooden dining room table, the Kinomoto's on one side and the Li's on the other with Yelen at the head of the table.

It seemed that both Fujitaka and Yelen seemed to get along very well with each other. And Touya was fixing a suspicious look on Syaoran. While Sakura couldn't stop herself from turning red as Syaoran's sister's kept on complimenting her on her outfit.

"Well, I can't take all the credit...Tomoyo is the designer" Sakura said with a small smile.

And all the attention of the four girls was now focused on Tomoyo and the five went on chattering happily about clothes.

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief as she continued on eating before she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Looking up, she was met with the icy glare of Meiling who was sitting next to Syaoran.

Syaoran had his head bent down and was focusing mainly on his food.

'What is this girl's problem?' Sakura thought as she offered her a small smile, one that she didn't get in return.

Meiling simply 'hmph!'ed and turned her nose up to her then went back to eating.

'Riiight...' she thinks before returning to her food as well.

Three painfully slow hour's later and all the Kinomoto's, Tomoyo included of course, were standing at the door, preparing to leave.

"Thank you very much Yelen for having us over for that wonderful dinner" Fujitaka said with a smile as the four bowed politely.

"It was a pleasure meeting Syaoran's friends" Yelen beamed, looking over to both Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura was currently glaring over to Syaoran. 'Why the hell won't he set his mom straight? We are NOT friends! That would be a nightmare! Never in HELL would I be friend's with him...' she thought and quickly pulled a forced smile when Yelen looked in her direction.

'Bah...I'll have a talk with him tomorrow at school...' she finished her thought with another polite bow and smile before exiting their home.

Ooh! A talk! Wonder what will happen!

Well...I don't really know yet...maybe some Eriol and Tomoyo fluff?

I've said too much!

Well, anyways...I'm back! WHOO! I would have updated sooner if I hadn't be lazy and...well...just lazy really.

My friend had this idea that I kept a story journal, so that EVERY single idea I have for a story would go into there for record...what a great idea!

If you like a little romance fluff, then head over to , I had placed up a short story that I wrote for this writing contest.

Look for it! It's called: Love's Pleasure.

Yes, yes, I know...sounds dirty...it's not! It's cute!

Wouldn't mind if you reviewed for it too...and for this story too!

Yus! Please! Click that little button down there and help a pathetic author in need.

Anyways, until next time!

M.Parker.


	6. Author's note

Dear Reviewer's,

Yes...I know...bloody author's note huh? Just bear with me for a bit.

School has started again, which means that I don't get to spend as much time as I would like to on my story(ies), plus, the fact that my school starts at 8:15 in the bloody morning, I am always exhausted.

But it's not only school that is wearing me out...I've been keeping a story Journal, where I put ALL of my story idea's, thoughts, scenes and other rich crap like that in it. But the thing is, that I'm so worn out from school, that I like to get to my computer and just...relax...do nothing important you know? And then in result, I end up having to write into my Journal real late into the night.

Also, I'm going to my dad's this weekend (who I haven't seen for a month) and I'd like to spend as much time with him as possible.

Anyways, I'm pretty much figuring...until I make up a sane schedule for myself, and get back into the groove of hating my high school...I might not be updating for a bit. I know...you all must be glaring at the text right now...I would be too.

And another thing, I've been sort of working more on my comic...yes...I make a comic...but it's not hand drawn or any artistic shit like that. It's one of those sprite comics. I've been slacking in that as well, and my friend's have been bitching at me to update.

AND! I have writer's block...isn't that just great? –sarcastic tone-

So, until I finally figure things out over here...you can head over to my Favorite Story List and check out some of the stories I've read/reading!

Or! You can e-mail me with you're e-mail address and I could send you my comics! All of them if you ask! Don't worry...I'm not going to like...stalk you or anything like that...I respect you guys WAY too much! It's you guys who make me want to keep on writing!

Anyways, I hope you all aren't going to...attack me in a review or anything...

Until next time!

M.Parker.


	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

- Last Chapter –

Sakura was currently glaring over to Syaoran. 'Why the hell won't he set his mom straight? We are NOT friends! That would be a nightmare! Never in HELL would I be friend's with him...' she thought and quickly pulled a forced smile when Yelen looked in her direction.

'Bah...I'll have a talk with him tomorrow at school...' she finished her thought with another polite bow and smile before exiting their home.

- Chapter Five –

"Alright Tomoyo...I'll see you in class" Sakura smiled at her best friend before pushing herself away from the locker next to hers and disappeared into the crowd.

"Bye!" Tomoyo called with a smile before turning back to her locker and started rummaging through it for her history book.

"Hey..."

Tomoyo smiled into her locker as she heard the familiar calm male voice, fighting down a blush, she straightened and closed her locker, seeing the form of Eriol.

"Hey yourself" she teased, placing the lock and spun the dial once before pulling her books close to her chest.

"Going my way?" he smirked, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"Well seeing how I DO have history with you..." she started before trailing off with a small laugh.

"I love your laugh" he commented with a smile.

Tomoyo flushed at his words, direction her gaze to the floor so he wouldn't see.

"Thanks..."

"Shall we?" he questioned, motioning down the hallway as she nodded.

"We shall"

Syaoran sighed as he slammed his locker door shut and turned to head towards his next class when he saw Sakura leaning against the locker next to his, a fixed stare on him.

"Oh...hey" he said.

"What the hell was that last night?"

He blinked at her, before finally getting what she was talking about. He merely shrugged while walking past her.

"My family is a little odd..."

"A little?" she commented, while pushing herself away from the locker and followed him.

"Alright...a lot odd...so what? Not like your family is perfect either..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Like your brother...what the hell was wrong with him?" he looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe he doesn't like jerks like you" she muttered coldly.

"Oh like hanging around with an ice princess all day is real fun too" he commented dryly.

He glanced over to her, seeing her clench her fist and glare at him.

"Am I hitting a nerve?" he asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, raising her hand and swung it sideways as if to hit him, but Syaoran quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Violent one aren't you?"

"Let go"

"So you can hit me? No thanks"

Sakura tried pulling her hand away from his grasp but his grip only tightened.

"I promise I'll let go if you promise not to hit me" he said, ignoring the people who were starring at the two now.

"Piss off Li"

His grip tightened more, and he saw her wince slightly. "Say it"

She shook her head stubbornly.

Syaoran sighed as his grip grew even harder, and he could tell that she might have a few bruises to walk away with. He didn't like hurting her, hell it was killing him inside. But he didn't feel like fighting with her just now.

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from him, biting down on her bottom lip hard.

"Come on Kinomoto...this isn't exactly what I want to be doing right now...just say it already"

She muttered something under her breath that he couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I said I promise!" she snapped at him and yanked her hand free, her other hand coming up to rub the tender spot.

"There" he smiled somewhat. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Go to hell Li" she spat before turning and walked away from him.

He sighed while watching her go. She was a tough one.

But then again...that was one of the reason's why he was somewhat drawn to her in the first place.

It wasn't like he LIKED her or anything...far from it! He just loved the challenge that she seemed to bring with her everywhere.

The bell sounded and he sighed, watching the spot where she had been before turning in the opposite way and made his way to his next class.

"A new song already? My, aren't you just bursting with idea's lately" Tomoyo teased as both her and Sakura made their way to Sakura's garage.

"Yeah...wrote it in Math"

"Ah...the one place where your mind is anywhere but what's on the board..." Chiharu said with a giggle.

"Did you know that in ancient Rome, math was really not all that important-"

"Oh drop it Yamazaki...no one believes you..." Chiharu grumbled, shooting him a glare while picking up her instrument.

"But it's true!"

"Yeah...and I'm the tooth fairy!" she snorted.

"I don't think that tooth fairy's are allowed to be quiet so annoying..." he commented with a laugh.

"Why you!"

And no sooner then a second, Chiharu's hands were around his neck, shaking the life out of him as he simply laughed.

"Alright you guys! Let's hear Sakura sing the song first then we can work on a beat to go with it" Rika said, splitting the two up.

"Alright!" Sakura said with a smile, digging out the paper that contained her math notes as well on the backside and unfolded it.

"Wake up tired Monday mornings suck

It's way too early to catch a bus

Why conform without a fuss?

Daddy, daddy no! I don't wanna go to school!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare

Meet Juliet or my Volio

Feel for once what it's like to rebel now

I wanna break out lets go"

"And then I said to him-"

"Wait! What's that sound?"

Both Syaoran and Eriol were walking down the sidewalk towards Syaoran's house when Syaoran heard the singing that was coming from Sakura's garage.

"I donno..." Eriol shrugged before the two walked over to her garage door that was shut.

The two both stood on their toes, trying to see through the dirty tiny windows, seeing Sakura with her back to them and Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Rika listening to her with smiles.

"Teachers treat us all like clones

"Sit up straight, take off your headphones"

I don't blame them

They get paid

Money, money whoo!

Lotsa money, money whoo!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare

Meet Juliet or my Volio

Feel for once what it's like to rebel now

I wanna break out lets go"

Yamazaki then got up and went over to his drum, trying out some sort of beat as she continued singing.

"Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!

Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!

To skip or not to skip, that is the question

Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!

Get out, get out, get out, get out

Get out, get out, get out, get out

Get out, get out, get out!"

Syaoran continued watching her as she danced around slightly as she sang.

"Whoa..." he mumbled quietly.

"Who knew she was so good..." Eriol commented and the boy next to him nodded.

'Wow' he thought, feeling his cheeks heat up quickly as he turned away from the garage door.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"N-nothing...lets just get to my house okay?" he said quickly before walking off, Eriol following him.

"I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare

Meet Juliet or my Volio

Feel for once what it's like to rebel now

I wanna break out lets go

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare

Meet Juliet or my Volio

Feel for once what it's like to rebel now

I wanna break out lets go

Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!

Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!

Feel for once what it's like to rebel now

I wanna break out lets go

Get out, get out, get out, get out!

Get out, get out, get out!"

Sakura pulled in a breath as she finished and smiled at her friends.

"Well?"

"That was awesome Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered, jumping up and hugging her friend.

"Yeah! Now all we need is a beat!" Rika smiled as Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Right!"

What a pathetic excuse for a chapter...look I'm sorry guys! But I'm thinking that some of the chapters are going to be as crappy as this one...because all the action doesn't start for a while...I DON'T want to rush things...

Anyways, I hope you all don't hate me for this shitty chapter!!

Hope you review anyways!

Until next time...

M.Parker.


	8. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Last Chapter -

"That was awesome Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered, jumping up and hugging her friend.

"Yeah! Now all we need is a beat!" Rika smiled as Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Right!"

- Chapter Six –

Rain cried from the sky in great grape sized tears, the dark clouds blocking out the night sky and gave Downtown Tokyo a gloomy shadow. Soaked streets and the flashing of the neon lights in the windows of shops, no one appeared to be on the street at this time of night. Which was exactly at...

"1 am in the morning?!"

"Be quiet Kero...you want someone to hear you?!"

"Like who?! I'm not seeing anyone!"

"Shut up!" the mistress hissed, pressing her back against the cold stone wall of the alleyway.

"I just love this outfit on you Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed with excitement as she taped Sakura leaning against the wall, with the yellow bear like creature hovering by her left ear.

Sakura's emerald gaze lowered to her own body as she sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" she mumbled quietly.

The outfit of the night appeared to be a light pink modern Chinese dress, having no sleeves as it buttoned up right under her chin and hug her body all the way down to her waist, where it simply hung slightly loose so when she moved it flowed with her. Underneath the skirt was of course built in shorts, have to be able to move when dealing with things like she always did. On her feet she sported light purple boots that came all the way up to where the dress ended, only being 3 inches between the too. Draped over her shoulders was a light purple cape that clasped right in the front, the clip being a crescent moon. Sakura currently had her hood up to keep her head dry.

She sighed slightly as she tugged at the 'gloves' that were on her hands. They didn't have the finger holes and held on by the top of her knuckles, but there was a hole for her thumb. They were tiny fishnets with a pink lining at the top along her knuckles and by her wrist.

"Are you sure it was here?" Kero hissed, flying over to Tomoyo and perched himself on her shoulder, seeing how she had an umbrella.

"Positive" Sakura replied, raising the star staff up to her body and drew it close to herself, peering out of the alleyway.

"There" she whispered to herself before looking back over to the other two.

"You two stay here; it's not safe for you..."

Tomoyo pouted but nodded.

"Hey! What about me?! I'm the Guardian Beast don't forget!" Kero scowled at her, but the teen shook her head.

"No Kero...don't worry about me" she said with a smirk before stepping out of the alleyway and dashed across the street, into another alleyway.

Running down it, she clutched the staff in her hand tighter as she spotted a door just ahead of her.

She came to a stop, her feet sliding along the concrete due to the wetness of it as she glared at the door, her leg coming up and kicked the door open.

Complete darkness filled the room, as she walked inside, all her other senses on alert. The sound of her heartbeat and her footsteps filled her head. It smelled like aging rust and she couldn't see a single thing in front of her.

Raising her other hand, she lowered her hood as she continued looking around.

Magic reeked the place, she could sense it. After lowering her hood, she then moved her hand down to the clasp and quickly undid it, letting the soggy cape fall soundlessly to the ground.

But already things suddenly changed within the room, she could feel it.

Gazing around her once more, she then slowly closed her eyes. Sakura had always found it easier to pin point something when she concentrated on it hard enough.

There.

Her eyes snapped open, her gaze narrow as she starred straight out in front of her, as if someone was there.

Snapping her staff out of her side, she felt it change form and soon she was clutching the sword as the door behind her slammed shut, leaving her in the darkness with the thing.

Like she was scared...

Starting off on her right foot, Sakura started running straight foreword, her eyes locked on what was right in front of her. Finally, she pushed herself up and off of the ground and into the air, the sword swinging around and nearly made contact with the blackness but in a second she sensed that it had moved.

Landing on the ground, she knelt down into a crouch, the wings appearing on her shoes as she leaped again, flying backwards and did a back flip before landing again on her feet.

It was right in front of her again.

Leaping foreword, she slashed the sword against it, and it recoiled to her right.

Turning in mid air, she quickly landed before running at it again, missing a few times but struck many times.

Stopping to catch her breath, the sword then transformed back into staff and it glowed with an eerie yet warming white glow.

Raising the staff into the air, the glow then grew bright as it fell to the ground like fog and began filling up the space.

But it wasn't fast enough.

A bone chilling force had tackled her to the ground, knocking the staff out of her hands and it clattered on the ground as it slid along.

With her arms pinned down beside her, Sakura dared to look up to what was holding her down.

And immediately she wished that she hadn't.

She could see the faint outline of a skull beneath the hood almost.

She let out a scream and started to struggle but it held her down, its coldness seeping into her body like water.

She had somehow managed to lift up her right hand, palm facing towards it as she struggled to slam her hand up.

A pink glow outlined her hand and as soon as he brushed her fingers against the 'neck' of the creature, it flew backwards and landed in a heap 10 feet away from her.

Sitting up quickly, she then crawled quickly over to her staff and picked it up, throwing her arm up into the air with it in her hand.

"LIGHT!" she screamed as light exploded into the room, lighting up every corner there was.

Quickly drawing her hand down, Sakura then glared at the cloaked being.

Transforming the star staff back into a sword she then started to run towards it.

The figure quickly turned away and started to creep away but Sakura was too close.

Raising the sword into the air, she then stabbed the hem of the cloak, stopping it.

Smirking, she watched at it looked back to her as she held the sword down firmly.

"Gotcha"

Pulling the tip of the sword away, it turned back into the staff and she pointed it to the figure.

Reaching into her pocket, she then pulled out a card and tossed it to the ground.

"Return" she ordered.

It raised its arms into the air before it seemed to turn into black smoke, rising up into the air and slammed into the card, disappearing within it.

The card then rose into the air and flew towards her other hand as Sakura lowered the staff and caught the card with the other.

Looking down to it, she sighed.

The Shadow.

She gazed around the room, it was nothing special really, an old warehouse.

But the skull that she had saw.

That wasn't The Shadow.

Something was tampering with the Clow Cards.

Not good.

Picking up the cloak from the ground, she opened the door and walked back out into the alleyway, letting the rain soak her hair.

It felt good.

She was just about at the edge of the alleyway when she stopped, turning around quickly and looked around the alleyway.

Something was there.

She clutched the staff tighter as she concentrated to figure out where exactly, but as soon as it had come, it was gone.

Crap.

Sighing, she wiped her forehead slightly before turning again and dashed across the road and met up with Kero and Tomoyo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short? Yes**

**Any good? I think so**

**Action packed? COMPLETELY! XD**

**Well, it's a start, like I said, romance takes a while to start up, but action comes and goes!**

**If you are interested in some NON fanfictions, then you can head over to **** and check out my latest...er...story that isn't very far yet seeing how I'm spending more time on the two stories here. But I'd love ya if you at least checked it out! :3 (M.Parker is the pin name of course)**

**Anyways, you all might not be pleased with this chapter, but I'm thinking this is one of my best yet! WHOO!**

**So...who was the mysterious force Sakura felt in the alleyway? And who exactly is tampering with the Clow Cards?**

**I'm not telling! Mwahaha!**

**Until next time...**

**M.Parker.**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Last Chapter -

Something was there.

She clutched the staff tighter as she concentrated to figure out where exactly, but as soon as it had come, it was gone.

Crap.

Sighing, she wiped her forehead slightly before turning again and dashed across the road and met up with Kero and Tomoyo.

- Chapter Seven –

"A new club?"

"Yeah! It's called The Bizarre! Wanna go?"

"Is this another trick to get me to wear one of your outfits?"

"Sakura! How could you think such little of me?!" Tomoyo asked, looking hurt.

Sakura panicked. "No!"

Tomoyo held up her hand and looked away from her best friend, still looking hurt. "I mean...what else would you go in?!"

Sakura simply starred at the girl. "You know...I don't think there are support circles for people like you..."

"Oh there was, but they said I wasn't improving" Tomoyo shot back, not missing a beat.

Sakura laughed a bit as she closed her locker door with her P.E strip in her hands.

"Alright well, I'll see you after school"

"Don't you have practice?" she questioned.

Slapping her forehead, Sakura groaned. "That's right...damn"

"Don't worry Sakura" Tomoyo smiled. "I'll come and watch!"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not! Besides! It will make some great footage for my website!" she giggled and Sakura shook her head.

"Alright I'll see you later!" she called while running down the hall as the bell rang.

Waving back, Sakura then turned and headed towards the gym for P.E.

It's been over two week's since she sealed Shadow back into the Sakura cards, and two whole weeks since she's felt that eerie presence.

She just didn't get it. All these year's being the clow master and nothing like this has ever happened! Then all of a sudden the cards have been acting crazy and escaping during the day, causing destruction. It was really putting both her and Kero to the test.

But...whatever, she had other things to worry about at the moment., like...making it to P.E on time.

"Crap!" she exclaimed after looking up to the clock on the wall before taking off, down the hall and around the corner, only to run into something very hard.

Groaning, Sakura slowly opened her eye's and gazed around the hallway, before her emerald green gaze landed on the body that was picking itself up off of her.

"Hey why don't you watch where- Li?!" she hissed, although, she couldn't say she was really that surprised. All week she had been running into him non stop. Sort of creepy, it was like he was...stalking her.

His gaze fell on her and he groaned as well. "Look Kinomoto, I'm not up for your bullshit today so whatever insult you want to throw at me, make it quick" he snapped while picking up his gym strip that laid along the floor.

She starred at him, her gaze icy and her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water.

Looking over to her, Li saw her face and rolled his eyes. "Well?"

Growling, she stood up, snatched her own P.E strip, shot him a glare and matched off towards the gym, leaving him behind.

-------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sighed as he pushed the boy's change room door open and was met with the sight of all the boy's changing.

Walking past them, he made his way to where his locker was before opening it and started to get changed into his gym clothes, his mind busy set on random things.

Like, why hadn't Sakura thrown an insult at him? And, how was he going to ditch Meling today after school?

So many other things were going through his mind that he failed to notice how hard it was getting his shirt on this morning.

"What the hell is wrong with this shirt?!" he grumbled to himself.

"Uh...Li?"

His amber gaze looked up to Eriol and Yamazaki.

"What?"

"Why do you have one of the girl's shirts?" Yamazaki questioned, looking quiet confused.

Eriol smirked, "Seems Syaoran here had a little run in before school"

Syaoran could feel the blood shoot to his face as he looked down and indeed saw that it was indeed one of the girl's shirt. And judging by the smell of it...

Slapping his forehead he hissed under his breath. "Kinomoto!"

"Ah...a run in with Sakura-chan I see" Eriol chuckled.

"No! I just ran into her in the hallway...literally and we both fell, our clothes must have been mixed up!"

Yamazaki and Eriol couldn't hold their faces still for any longer and doubled over laughing.

"Shut up! Any of you have a spare shirt?" Li asked, pleading almost.

"Sorry man...seems like you're stuck in that..."

"NO!!"

----------------

Never in his life had a P.E class been longer then that one, the whole period he had everyone staring at him and pointing, whispering behind hands as he passed.

But when he faced Kinomoto, something just...went weird. There she was, standing next to one of her friend's, busy chatting while one of her finger's twirled a piece of her brown hair and her other hand playing with the hem of her shirt.

No...HIS shirt.

Usually he would be mad; after all, there he was standing in a tight shirt while she wore his nice baggy shirt. But she looked so...good in it. And soon he found his mind wandering off, thinking about what she would look like in ALL his clothes.

'No! Bad mind! Bad mind! Don't think that! This is Kinomoto you're thinking here! The ice princess of school! The ice princess who looks SO hot in YOUR shirt! Damnit mind! Stop that!'

And so came the humiliating part of his day, where after he had painfully gotten out of the shirt, he then had walked up to Sakura and held it out.

"Our shirt's got mixed up in the hallway" he mumbled, while forcing his gaze off to the right and away from her. But when she didn't take it, he forced himself to look over to her, only to wish he hadn't.

There before him, was the ice princess who was trying to hard not to laugh.

Growling, he shoved it into her hand's and snatched his, before storming down the hallway and towards his locker, only to hear her call after him.

"I thought you looked somewhat different today Li! And here I was thinking it was something with your hair!"

"Shut it Kinomoto!" he yelled back, but he didn't quite mean it.

He wasn't really sure what he meant anymore, he would say one thing, and then think the other.

Quite confusing really.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHAHAHA!!!! LOOK WHO'S BACK IN ACTION BABY!!! BOO YA!!!

God it feels SO good to have finally written at least a...short and crappy chapter...I need to work on this...

Anyways, about that last note...yes, that is indeed my site. I created it for you're pleasure only.

It is...

w/w/w./f/r/e/e/w/e/b/s./c/o/m/m/p/a/r/k/e/r

Take out the slashes of course! If I do not update, it the excuse is on there FOR sure!!! Unless it's technical difficulties...then maybe it's not...yeah...

Nest chapter...maybe a new song...preparing for this 'club' and then...I promise you...THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME HEATED ROMANCE AFTER THAT!!!! WHOOO! THIS STORY WILL FINALLY GET A ROLL ON THINGS!! GOD I FEEL GREAT!!!

Until next time!!

M.Parker.


End file.
